Series 15
The fifteenth season of the television series aired during March 2011 in the UK and between April and June in the US. There are a total of twenty episodes. Episodes # Gordon and Ferdinand - Gordon is embarrassed to be seen with Ferdinand whilst delivering the Lion of Sodor. # Toby and Bash - Toby tries to find Bash a home on Sodor, but Bash misses his friends on Misty Island. # Emily and Dash - Emily has to escort Dash to a steam fair, but thoughtlessly leaves him behind. # Percy's New Friends - After his friends say they are too busy to play, Percy decides to make friends with the animals on Sodor. # Edward the Hero - Edward wants to be a hero like Harold. # James to the Rescue - James refuses to work with Toby as the rescue engine, but soon regrets his decision. # Happy Hiro - Hiro is feeling homesick, so Thomas tries to cheer him up by taking him to Misty Island. # Up, Up and Away! - Thomas and Percy have to deliver Mr. Bubbles' giant balloon. # Henry's Happy Coal - 'Arry and Bert tease Henry about using special coal. # Let it Snow - While collecting logs for an animal shelter, Thomas sings the Misty Island Snow Song in hopes of making it snow. # Surprise, Surprise - Thomas tries to hold a Christmas party at the Sodor Steamworks for his friends, but does not tell Victor. # Spencer the Grand - Spencer disobeys orders and tries to puff to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House in the fog. # Stop that Bus! - Thomas takes Bertie on a tour, but Bertie has to pick up Dowager Hatt and her friends. # Stuck on You - Thomas and Butch don't listen to Victor's instructions, so they don't know how to work Butch's new magnet. # Big Belle - Belle's attempts to befriend Toby only frighten the steam tram away. # Kevin the Steamie - Kevin practices shunting so that he can take part in Thomas and Percy's game. # Wonky Whistle - Thomas rushes off before his whistle can be properly fixed and scares Farmer McColl's animals destined for the country fair. # Percy the Snowman - Thomas promises to take a depressed Percy to pick up Sir Topham Hatt. But whilst Thomas is finishing his jobs, he only succeeds in covering Percy in snow. # Tree Trouble - The Diesel and Thomas compete to find the best Christmas tree for the Steamworks and Dieselworks. # Fiery Flynn - Flynn tries to impress the Diesels with his bravado with potentially disastrous results. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Bubbles * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Workmen * Schoolchildren * The Small Boy * The Blonde-haired Boy * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Alicia Botti (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Belle * Flynn * Den * Dart * Norman * The Railway Coal Inspector * Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) * Paxton (cameo) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Lady Hatt, and the Small Boy * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Bubbles, and the Railway Coal Inspector * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Victor, Bash, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl, and the Duke of Boxford * Rupert Degas as Bertie, Dart, and Flynn * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel, Mr. Bubbles, and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and Lady Hatt * William Hope as Toby, Edward, Whiff, and Dash * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Butch * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt, Captain, Salty, and Den * Ben Small as Stanley, Ferdinand, and Charlie * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford Trivia * This season was supposed to be shown after Day of the Diesels, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. * This season features the most episodes, to date, written by head writer, Sharon Miller. * This is the fourth season not to feature the Skarloey Railway engines since their debut, following the eighth, thirteenth, and fourteenth seasons. * Percy's whistle now budges up and down when he uses it. * This season marked Butch's first speaking role. * Rupert Degas is now part of the voice cast. * Jules de Jongh is mentioned in the UK credits despite not having a role. Category:Television Series